i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhao Yifan
| Image = Zhaoyifan-1.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Presumed Dead | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = 300+ (first appearance) 2000+ (last appearance) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea | Affiliation = Sublime Flow Sword Grotto | Sect = Sublime Flow Sword Grotto | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = West Felicity | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Ancient Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = Information needed | Appearsin = Information needed | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Zhao Yifan is one of the characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is a chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea and one of the top-runners in the race to becoming Dao Child of Sublime Flow Sword Grotto, one of the Three Great Daoist Societies. Zhao Yifan is a sword cultivator who has exceptional skills with the dao of the sword. | History = Book 6 Zhao Yifan, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, made his first appearance during the opening of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple in South Heaven. Zhao Yifan, along with most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, attacked Meng Hao to take the command medallion given to Meng Hao by Fang Xiufeng, which allows one to become a conclave disciple of the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. Meng Hao seriously injured Zhao Yifan during their battle by using the first form of the sword movement taught to him by Fang Xiufeng. This shocked Zhao Yifan as he did not expect Meng Hao to have such skills in the dao of the sword. Zhao Yifan then escaped, and Meng Hao didn't give chase as it would take too much time, something he didn't have much of at the time. Zhao Yifan didn't attend the East Sun Ascension Event, unlike most of the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. In his stead, Zhou Xin, another Chosen of Sublime Flow Sword Grotto, made an appearance. After Meng Hao reached True Immortal Ascension, he defeated Zhao Yifan after the latter challenged him. Zhao Yifan could be considered to be the ranked fifth amongst the Chosen of the Ninth Mountain and Sea after Meng Hao, Fang Wei, Wang Tengfei, and a conclave disciple from Ancient Daoist Rite Temple, respectively. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Chosen Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Immortal Realm Category:True Immortal Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters